


Too good to be true

by Stayforever



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, Minho Ships It, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Read, Secret Relationship, Seo Changbins friend, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not all sex, other members are mentioned, popular group, scared of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayforever/pseuds/Stayforever
Summary: Your a dance major at the same university as Stray Kids. You and Chan have a connection and soon start a secret relationship, but the problem with popular boys is that every girl wants a chance with them and that's not the only obstacle these two will face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would have made the characters have their own chapters, but then they would be really short. It might take me awhile to finish this since I’m working on two other stories, but I’ll update as often as I can.

~Chan~  
  
"Channie hyung, your coming to the party tonight right?" I sigh rather loudly and my roommate, Minho, gives me a wide smile. "Yes,yes, I'll go!" He's bugged me all week about it. All of our other friends are going anyways so I may as well join them. There's nine of us total, but we study different stuff. Changbin, Jisung, and I study music production. Seungmin, Woojin, and Jeongin study music too, but focus on singing. Hyunjin, Felix, and Minho are dance majors.

We always joke about making a band together, but schooling takes most of our time as it is. We've been friends for years and since most of the members are rather good looking, we've kinda become really popular with our classmates. "You'll have fun tonight don't worry, when's the last time you took a break from producing and had some fun?" It's definitely been awhile. "Go ahead and get ready while I finish this up." Twenty minutes later I close my laptop and head for the bathroom to wash up.

 

 

~Y/N~

I'm stuck at this party wishing I was at home in my pajamas watching Netflix. I only came because my roommates boyfriend is hosting the party and she forced to me come. I'm in the kitchen munching on the chips and sipping my drink while she's cheering him on at a game of beer pong. Why did she force me to come if she was just going to abandon me? Ugh. I look around and see so many people drunk, dancing, and making out. As I'm thinking about what excuse I can use to get out of here, I hear someone yelling my name. I take a few steps to try and find out who it is when Hyunjin grabs my wrist.

"Hyunjin?What's wrong?" We are both dance majors so I've spoken to him a few times, but we weren't friends. What could he want with me? Him and his friends were the popular boy group on campus. All the girls went crazy for them. I'm actually close with one of the boys. Changbin's parents and mine are best friends. When we moved back to Korea two years ago I became close to him. We both love music, are the same age, and get along well.... so well that he calls himself my brother. Our parents are happy we get along so nicely since they are close. Since I'm an only child it's kinda nice to know there's someone who has my back. Even though we both go to the same university and are practically family, I don't see him that much when schools in. We usually catch up with each other on school breaks.

"Sorry to bother you, but Minho is looking for you, come with me." He takes me to the group of boys and I knew I was in for it when Minho gave me his signature smirk. "Y/N!! I'm so glad Hyunjin found you, Let's dance!" How much has this boy had to drink? " Minho, we are only dancing partners in class... I don't wanna dance right now." I see the other boys are around him and I take the chance to look at them. There's a lot of them and they are all pretty handsome. One member catches my eye in particular though... Chan. He's stunning and even though I've never talked to him directly before, I've heard him talk and his accent is adorable. He has lots of girls crazy about him, but he's not a player. At least you never hear about him being one or treating a girl badly.

I drag my eyes back to Minho so it's not obvious I was totally checking out his friend. "Come on, we can show everyone the choreo we just made.. please?" He pouts and the others laugh. "Others are dancing and I know we are a lot better than them, let's show them what real talent looks like!" This boy is overly confident, but I'm sure the alcohol isn't helping his modesty either. "But I don't want to... pick another person to dance with." He shakes his head and starts begging. I would find it funny, but he's starting to draw attention to us and it's getting a little bit embarrassing. "Okay, okay, one dance! You owe me Minho, I want to pick out the next song we choreo to, deal?" He winks at me and agrees.


	2. Noticed

~Minho~

 

I have Felix and Jeongin make way for us and start our music. I wanted Y/N not only because she's my dance partner, but also because she's one of the best dancers in the class. We are both passionate about dance and come up with pretty good choreo together since we both like hip hop. We start dancing and I can hear the people cheering for us and clapping. The dance we perform is energetic and a little sexy. It shows off both of our style and skill set. It only lasts about a minute and afterwards I take her back to my group of friends.

I've noticed Y/N is pretty shy when she's not dancing. She changes into a completely different person once the music starts. She's carefree, confident, and happy when dancing, but if there's no music she's pretty reserved. I'm the complete opposite so if we are going to be partners I figure we should get to know each other a little more so when we dance as a duo our chemistry will show through our dance and make us an even better team.

I introduce her to each of my friends and she shyly greets them back. I notice one of my friends can't seem to keep his eyes off of my dance partner and he just happens to be my roommate.....interesting.

 

~Chan~

 

She's really pretty. It's the first thought that popped into my mind when Hyunjin dragged her over to us. I didn't know Minho was close to her. She's a dance major like him, but I haven't seen her before. Minho starts whining and I'm about to tell him to stop before she gets uncomfortable, but then she agrees to dance with him and he drags her away.

I wonder how close they are to each other? If he was seeing someone he would have mentioned it to me. Minho is definitely not good at keeping his relationships secret. He tends to brag about it. She starts dancing and I'm blown away. She suddenly radiates confidence and sexiness. I can't take my eyes off her.

When they start to come back to the group I try to gather myself so I don't look like an idiot. In between Minho introducing her to the others, she keeps glancing my way. I try not to show my smile. Felix asks her a question so I look over at them. I don't know what Felix said, but it made her smile and damn, she's even prettier when she smiles. I must not have been as slick as I thought cuz I catch Minho glaring at me with that glint in his eyes.

Shit, he's gonna grill me about this back at the dorm. Changbin pulls her in for a hug and they start chatting. She knows Changbin? Just exactly who is this girl? She starts to leave saying she has to go check on her friend and we all wave bye to her. She stays on my mind for the rest of the night.


	3. Matchmaker

~Minho~

 

They thought no one noticed, but I did. Chan and Y/N couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. I must say I'm a little surprised that she was able to capture his attention. Chan has plenty of pretty girls chasing after him, but he's so focused on music and school that he doesn't really give them the time of day.

Personally, I think this is great! Even though they are different, they are also similar in certain ways. They both are serious about school, have a lot of passion for what they do, are nice and easygoing. I think it would do them both well if they got together. Chan wouldn't be as stressed if he had someone to help him relax and he may be able to help her come out of her shell since he's very outgoing. It looks like it's time for me to play matchmaker!

I need to make a plan to get them around each other more. Maybe if bring Y/N around Chan will man up and ask her out. I usually don't get involved with other people's relationships, but this is Chan. My best friend for years and if there's anyone who deserves to be happy, it's him. And yes, I think Y/N will be able to make him happy. She was able to get his attention without having to try, most girls can't say the same. I'm wondering how I can bring my two worlds together when I see the usb drive on my desk. An idea comes to mind and I can't wait to watch all of this play out.

 

 

~Chan~

 

This week is flying by and I couldn't be happier. School is draining me and I need a break. My mind keeps thinking about Y/N. I don't know what it is, but I can't shake her. Is she pretty? Yes. Does she dance well? Yes. Does she seem polite? Again, yes.... but I know other girls like that so why is she different? It doens't help that Minho keeps talking about her to me and inviting her over. Luckily, she keeps denying his offer. She probably thinks he is trying to make a move on her, he's kind of a player and doesn't deny it. He did ask me all kinds of questions once we got home from the party that night as expected.

"Is she your type?"

"Do you want me to give you her number?'

"Are you gonna have some fun with her or actually take her out on a date?"

"Do you need to borrow some condoms?"

 

 

Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with him. I don't plan on doing anything with her. Honestly, it would be nice to have a girlfriend, but school has to come first. I've tried dating a few times, but they always get tired of not being my top priority and end up leaving. After awhile you stop trying to let people in. I'm fine the way my life is. I don't need a girl to make me happy and as for sexual frustration.. well that's what porn is for.

"I'm gonna get going, I'll be practicing til late tonight so don't wait up. Bye, hyung!" The door slams shut and I'm in the room all alone. I look at the clock on the wall and it's still pretty early. If I hurry up and get ready I can still make it to the dining hall for some food. I save the track I've been working on for the past two days and decide to get a quick shower before getting some food.

The hot water hitting my back feels so relaxing and my tense shoulders start to loosen up. I usually hurry up in the shower so I don't use up all of the hot water, but since I'm home alone it should be okay to enjoy this bliss for a few minutes longer.

Fifteen minutes later I'm wrapping the towel around my lower body. I check my phone for any new messages when I hear a loud noise in the bedroom. I open the door and step out of the bathroom to check out what the noise was. As I round the corner I see Y/N in my room on all fours with her ass in the air... "What the hell?!"


	4. Flirting

~Y/N~

 

"It's on my dresser, crap!." I'm going to kill Minho. Not only was he late for practice today, but he forgot to bring the usb drive with our music on it in his dorm. "Seriously, dude? How are we going to practice without it?" Our professor handed them out in class to each group with an assigned song on it for us to choreo to. They were special songs that she made herself. I look at Minho and tell him he's going to have to run back home and get it. "I could.... or you could go for me. "

"Why would I do that, huh?" He wraps his arm around my shoulders and simply says," Because we are friends and friends do each other favors. It's really cold out... please?"

"So it's okay if I freeze?" This guy is seriously something else. "Orrrr we could just not practice at all, I'm sure we can find another way to spend these three hours together." He winks at me and smirks. I shove him away knowing he doesn't mean it. He just likes to watch my face turn red. As much as I'd rather stay and wait for him to come back, I know it'll be faster if I go. He'll probably get stopped on his way there by a pretty girl and forget to come back at all. "Fine...give me your id card and key so I can get in."

His sly smile stays on his face as he hands me the card and key. "Perfect! Y/N is so cool and amazing." I sprint to get to the boys dorm because of the cold and because we really do need to start working on the choreo. We have a showcase coming up soon. I head up to the third floor and look for room 325. I just realized I forgot to ask him if his roommate would be home. I don't want to barge in, what if he is home and not alone? I knock twice, but no one answers. Sticking the key in I turn the knob and head straight to the dresser where Minho said the usb drive would be.

I find it right away, but drop it once I realize the water is running in the bathroom. Oh shit, Chan is home afterall! I need to get out of here like now! Where did that stupid thing go? I look everywhere, but I don't see it. I try not to make any noise, but I accidentally knock the book off of the desk beside me. I pick it up quickly and put it back while I continue to search for the usb drive. I want out of this room before anyone realizes that I was in it in the first place. I'm bent over on all fours trying to squeeze my arm into the tiny space between the dresser and desk in hopes that it fell there and that I can actually reach it. "What the hell?!"

I jump up once I hear his voice. I turn around to explain to him why I'm in his room when I notice he's naked. Okay, he's not totally naked, he does have a white towel wrapped around is thin waiste, but his chest..his very wet and very broad chest is completely out on display. No words will come out of my mouth so I turn around to avoid staring at the hot naked guy. I can feel my face heating up. I'm really going to kill Minho now. "S-Sorry! I didn't know you were home!"

 

~Chan~

 

I should probably put a shirt on, but seeing her blush is cute. She turned around as soon as she saw that I was topless, but there's a mirror hanging up on the wall so I can see her red face. "Minho sent me here to get something. I knocked, but no one answered so I let myself in." She's fanning herself and I smile. I like knowing that I have an affect on her without even trying.

"That would be because I was in the shower... it's alright. What were you looking for?" As much as I'm enjoying this, I need to get dressed before I start getting some ideas. Ideas that involve me losing this towel and her on all fours again. I shake my head a little and walk over to my dresser and start sliding the black basketball shorts on. She turns around and her eyes immediately go to my body. I take my time sliding my shirt down so she can get one last look. I'm enjoying teasing her a bit.

"Um, it's a usb drive... we need it for rehearsal. Our teacher put the music for the showcase on it. I accidentally dropped it and I have no clue where it went." She starts looking around for it and I go over to help her. I really want to go get some food at the dining hall, but I don't want to leave her in the dorm all alone. I tell her to look on the right side while I check the left. After about two minutes I find it in the very back corner. It's a good thing I have long arms, I grab it with no problem. "Is this it?"

"You found it!" She smiles and a look of relief sweeps over her face. There's that smile again... the one that caught my attention at the party. I smile in return and drop the usb drive into her open hand. "Your the best, thank you Chan!" She looks up at me and I use this chance to drink her in. She's got long brown hair that is half up in a bun right now, black leggings, and a simple red t-shirt. The only make up I can tell she is wearing is some eyeliner and a little mascara. She's dressed super casual, but I can't stop staring. She beautiful like this, too.

She notices me staring and starts to blush again. That's when I decide to make a move. "I'm the best? Hmm shouldn't I be rewarded then?" I cross my arms over my chest and try to put a serious face on. She looks surprised, but plays along. "Sure, I guess. What about some food? I can buy you whatever you want to eat.. .as a matter of fact, we should make Minho buy both of us food! He was the one who forgot to bring this with him and then was too lazy to come back and get it."

"I can buy my own food... let's see, what should I pick as my reward... hmm.. how about a hug?" She laughs and shrugs her shoulders. " I would think if you really wanted a hug from Minho that you could get one anytime since your his roommate, but okay." Now it's my turn to laugh. She'd adorable. "No baby girl, not from him, from you."

 

~Y/N~

 

He wants a hug from me? Why? I have no problem giving him a hug, it's just a hug.. the problem is I just saw him shirtless and now just thinking about getting close to him makes that image pop back in my head. I saw how big and strong he looks and now I get to press up against him? I can't tell if this was good or bad luck. "Ah, that makes more sense.. sure." He holds his arms out and I walk towards him until our chests are pressed against each other. I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I place my hands around his neck and give him a squeeze. The smell of his body wash still lingers on him and it smells amazing. I lean into him to get a better smell without realizing it. It's a mixture between a woodsy scent and vanilla. He clears his throat and I try to pull away, but he won't let go. He pulls his face back a little and whispers into my ear, "Not yet. I like having you so close to me." My heart starts to speed up. I say his name, but I think that made it worse. " Y/N, do you like Minho?"

His question surprises me. I'm having a hard time answering him because he's so close and still right in my ear. I shake my head no, but he doesn't seem completely convinced. For some reason I want to make sure he knows there's nothing going on between me and Minho. "No, I don't. We are just dance partners, nothing more." He seems to think my answer over and I wonder what kind of situation I got myself into. 

He pulls away from my neck so he can look me in the eyes and asks, "Why not?" It's taking every bit of self control I have to not press his head back into the crook of my neck. Since when did a simple hug last so long? I love and hate how close our bodies are right now. It feel nice having his hands on me, but at the same time I can't help feeling nervous. "He's just not my type. He's good looking, but no. I've never had feelings for him and I never will." I don't know what took over me, but I run one of my hands up into his hair while the other one gives his nape a little squeeze. I want him to believe me. I don't know what's happening between us right now, but I like the way his eyes seem focused only on me. It made me feel beautiful and important. 

He seems pleased with my answer and relief floods me... that is until he asks his next question. "What is your type then? If it's not someone as good looking as him, then what would it take for a guy to get your attention, huh?" There's no way I'm going to confess to him right now. "Why do you care?" He gives me a lopsided grin before moving his hands that were on my waist down to my lower back. He starts walking us backwards until the back of my feet hit the desk and I'm sandwiched between it and the hottest guy on campus. 

"Seeing how you reacted to me shirtless earlier, I'd say he has to have a nice chest. You seem like the type of girl who doesn't care just about looks so I'm assuming he would have to have a good personality too, right?" Having him this close is making my hormones go crazy. I glance at his lips. They are nice and plump. He licks them over once and I can't hold back anymore. I move one of his hands onto my ass. I don't know why this is happening, I never imagined Chan would ever be attracted to me, but right now I don't think about the why or how. I just need more of him. "What makes you think you know what type of girl I am?"


	5. unexpected

~Chan~

 

She caught me off guard with her answer. I thought she was shy, but maybe I read her wrong. I give her ass cheek a little squeeze and she leans up to kiss me. Her lips are soft and I tilt my head a little to get a better angle. It's just a light brush on the lips at first, but after a few seconds I decide to take it up a notch and lift her up so she's sitting on the desk with me in between her legs. She goes along with it and even pulls me closer so we can kiss again. Once our lips meet she let's out a little moan. Her hands are in my hair while mine are on her waist. I prod her lips with my tongue and she opens up so I can slide in. I honestly didn't think we would start making out when I decided to tease her earlier, but she's a really good kisser and I'm glad things ended up this way. I move one of my hands up to her chest and she nibbles on my bottom lip. Fuuuccckkk. 

We continue to kiss, our tongues intertwining and hands running all over each other. At this point I've forgotten all about going to the dining hall for food. The only thing on my mind is more. More of her. I pull away and she starts to pout. It's adorable and I can see the lust in her eyes. I'm sure if I looked into a mirror right now my eyes would look the same. I move my lips to her neck and give her a light lick. She moves her head to the side to give me more access. I start kissing and sucking on the skin and it's driving her wild. Little gasps and moans come from her and I keep going. I usually don't like leaving hickeys, but she's enjoying it so much that I don't want to stop. She wraps her legs around me and I suck harder on her neck. I'm about to pick her up and move things to my bed when someone barges into the room. "Y/N! What the fuck is taking so long?! Oh, oh shit... my bad hyung."

 

~Minho~

 

I was surprised at the sight I walk into. Y/N on sitting on my desk with her legs wrapped around Chan while they make out. Okay, part of me wasn't THAT surprised, I mean, that was my plan all along. I just didn't expect it to work so soon. I figured I would just try to get them around each other a bit more then work on getting them to know each other before anything physical would happen, but it seems that's not necessary now. I smile seeing my plan coming together. Chan and Y/N pull away from each other. 

"Minho.. uh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait. I dropped the stick and Chan was helping me find it." Y/N says as she wipes her lips and jumps off the desk. Chan is also wiping his lips and glaring at me. Probably wishing I hadn't come barging in, but oh well. Things seemed to have moved pretty fast between those two.

"Oh was he? I guess that explains why his tongue was halfway down your throat." She seems a bit embarrassed. She looks down at the ground and Chan moves in front of her to hide her from me. Oh, so he wants to be protective of her too? 

"Minho..knock it off." I throw my hands up in the air, "What? I'm only teasing.. it's okay, partner. I understand, I'd rather be getting some action too than practicing." She covers her face up with her hands. Chan gives me a disapproving look and I can't take him serious with that huge tent in his shorts.

"Okay, okay...I'll come back later so you two can finish." She looks up at that and shakes her head no. "No, I'll go. Let's move practice to tomorrow." She says goodbye to us and practically runs out of the room. Chan moves back to his side of the room and says over his shoulder, "No. Don't ask questions, I won't answer." I close my mouth in disappointment. He takes the fun out of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are enjoying this so far! Things are going to be getting more intimate from here on out so if you aren't comfortable with that then stop reading now. If you do like it, then leave me a comment/ kudo so I know you are liking it and I'll post more as soon as I can!


	6. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to update sooner, promise. Thank you for the comments, I'm glad you all are enjoying this

~Y/N~ 

 

"That's good, let's end it here today," I yell as I go to turn the music off. I'm still a little bit embarrassed in front of Minho since he walked in on me and Chan a few days ago. It doesn't help that he doesn't stop asking questions. I honestly don't know what got into me. I don't usually just throw myself at guys like that, but having Chan's eyes and hands on me made my thoughts fade away and I was able to just enjoy the moment. And I did enjoy it. He's a really good kisser. 

"Alright. I'm gonna head back to the dorm then, unless you were planning on going there." He smiles at me and I lightly punch him on the arm. "Shut it!" I'd be lying if I said I didn't want what happened the other day to happen again, but there was no way I was letting Minho know that. I haven't seen Chan so I don't even know how he feels about the situation. Did he enjoy it as much as I did? Would he be up for another round? How far would I let him go? I've had all kinds of questions running through my mind.

"Are you going to the party tomorrow?" I ask Minho as we leave the studio. A party is probably the only time I'll get to see him again. Then again, he is a pretty popular guy so he'll probably have some other chick with him. "Of course, I never miss a good party. Are you?" I nod and tell him goodbye before he can ask me any more questions. 

 

~Chan~

 

Why am I here? I should be at home working on my new track. Don't get me wrong, the party is great. My friends are all here and the whole vibe is good, but a part of me feels like I'm wasting my time. I can't stop thinking about how much work I could be accomplishing. Maybe I can sneak out of here without anyone noticing. The boys will have fun with or without me. I slowly move further and further from my group. I'm about to make my getaway when an arm grabs my shoulder. Shit!

"Where do you think your sneaking off to mister?" Of course it was Minho. "Bro, come on. I have a shit ton of work to do. How did I even let you talk me into coming here in the first place?" He pulls me back to the group and shoves a red cup in my hand. "That's because I told you SHE was going to be here...you were very much against coming, but once I mentioned her name you changed your answer real quick." It's true. I don't want to admit it to him or to myself, but for some reason the thought of seeing her made me interested enough to leave the dorm. "That's not it.. you just kept bugging me and I knew the only way to shut you up was to agree to come. It has nothing to do with her."

"Oh really? So you wouldn't want to know that she's right over there?" I turn my head to look in the direction he was pointing to and there she is. She's in a pretty blue dress with some black heels. Damn. How does she get prettier each time I see her? I don't think she sees me yet so I continue to take in her appearance. "Nothing to do with her my ass.." he snickers and goes back to talking to the others. Her hair is down and she has more make up on then I've seen her wear previously. Some guy is chatting her up now and I try to take my gaze off of them, but I can't. 

She doesn't seem like she's enjoying his company. Every time he leans in close she leans away. She's not really talking either, just kind of nodding her head and looking around. I want to mind my own business, but when he puts his hand on her shoulder and pulls her closer to him she looks really uncomfortable. I put my own cup down and head in their direction. 

"Hey baby girl. I was waiting for you, but you never showed up." I grab her hand and place a kiss in the center. The guy looks at me with one eyebrow raised. She looks relieved to see me and that makes me genuinely smile. She pulls away from the other guy and comes to my side. "Sorry, Chan! I'm here now though, let's go." The lame ass guy that was trying to hit on her opens his mouth, but we start walking away. We head towards the kitchen and I wait until we are out of his view before letting go on her hand. "Thanks for the save." 

 

~Y/N~

 

I'm so grateful for him intervening. That guy was too touchy and kept talking about himself. If Chan hadn't saved me I would have probably ended up hitting him. I didn't even see him until he walked up to me. He's in all black like usual. We stay in the kitchen and chat a little bit. Maybe it's the alcohol, but he's surprisingly easy to talk to. We talk about the party, our friends, and our favorite music. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but it seems like we weren't the only ones that migrated to the kitchen. I look around and it's crowded in the small space. A few guys are trying to carry in more alcohol and pizzas so I move closer to Chan to get out of the way. I stay close to him until they are finished carrying everything. I take a step back, but someone bumps into Chan which makes him bump into me and spill his drink on my dress. 

"Shit, sorry!" He grabs some napkins for me, but this is a new dress and I don't want it to stain. "It's okay, but where's the bathroom? I need some soap and water." He grabs my hand and takes me to the nearest bathroom. "I'm really sorry, is your dress ruined?" I pull him in with me and shut the door. He gets a confused look on his face, "I might need help with this, I’m not trying to make a move on you." He smirks at me before saying," I wasn't thinking like that, but good to know that you are." Well shit. This is awkward because now I totally am and I can't stop. It's the first time we've been alone together since we made out.

"Let me help you." He grabs the washcloth off of the rack and runs it under water before adding a pump of soap onto it. I try to grab the cloth from him so I can rub the spot, but he moves it out of my reach. He starts cleaning it for me and I try to think about anything else other than how close he is. He kneels down in front of me and I can feel my face start to redden. I'm pretty sure he did that on purpose. Tease. "That's good.. it should be fine now, thank you." He slowly stands up and is staring at me. I start to move away from him, but every step back I take he takes one forward. My back hits the counter and he's right in front of me. "Y/N, why's your face so red, hmm? We aren't having impure thoughts are we?" I shake my head no, but I doubt he believes me. I wouldn't if I was him. He leans forward and I'm waiting for his touch, but it doesn't come. "Unlike the asshole downstairs from earlier, I'm not going to touch you until you ask me to." He pulls away, but I grab his shirt to keep him still. I did say I hoped to have the chance to have him again. Hes giving me that look.. the one from before that made me feel beautiful and important. "Chan.." He licks his lips and stays, but still keeps his hands to himself. "Yes, baby girl?" 

I'm trying to focus, but he's so damn close and I can't think straight. He looks at me like he's waiting for something. My eyes stay on those plump lips and I want them on my neck. "Kiss me. I want you to kiss me again, please." He moves instantly and I'm finally able to feel him on me. Our lips clash and he lifts me up on the counter. Why do I always end up in this position when the two of us are left alone? The thought fades away as his hands roam my body.It feels likes I've waited months to have him this close again and I'm loving every second of it. He deepens the kiss and I run my hands through his hair. I give his curls a little rug and he moans my name. His voice has gotten deeper and it's sexy. I feel fingers pressing into my thigh so I spread my legs open a bit and he moves forward. The hand starts sliding up slowly, my dress riding up along with it. 

He slides a finger up my slit and I'm soaked. I nibble on his earlobe as he moves my underwear to the side. He rubs my wetness around a bit before slipping one finger inside me. He adds another one and starts moving them in and out. "Fuck, your so tight. Does this feel good?" I lay my head in the crook of his neck and focus on the feeling of him moving in and out of me. "So good... more, please." I spread my legs further apart and lean back a little to give him better access. "I love it when you beg for me. You are so damn beautiful." He pulls his fingers away and I whimper at the loss. His tongue replaces them and it feels even better. The bathroom is filled with the sounds of him licking me and the small moans I can't hold back. The two fingers enter me again and he continues to eat me out and I know I won't be able to handle too much more. 

"Chan...oh god." He starts working his fingers faster and sucks on my clit. The feeling of his tongue and fingers together begins to be too much and I'm ready to cum. I place my hands on his head and start grinding myself against him. I finish a minute later and it's the best orgasm I've ever had. He slides out of me and I use this moment to catch my breath. When I open my eyes he's staring at me and licking his lips. They are red and swollen and his hair is out of place. He looks so damn sexy like this. "Your turn." I slide off of the counter and get on my knees so I can suck him. 

I trace the outline of his dick with my fingers and must say I'm impressed with the size. It's not huge, but it's a nice size. I hope next time I get to have him inside of me. I undo his pants and slide my hand in. Gently stroking his dick he closes his eyes and throw his head back. Pulling my hand out and his pants down, I open my mouth to take him in when someone barges into the bathroom. "Fucking hell, again?!"


	7. agreement

~Y/N~

 

"How many times do I have to say sorry, Chan?" He sighs over the phone before replying,"Alright, alright..next time we HAVE to lock the damn door." I laugh and think back to the poor girls face when she walked into that bathroom yesterday. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Chan was pretty upset about not finishing what we started. I'm guessing getting blue balls twice now will do that. He gave me his number before we went our separate ways at the party. "Who says there will be a next time?" He chuckles and I start to think calling him was a bad idea. "Are you saying you don't want my face in between your legs ever again?" I look around the room to make sure no one heard him, but I'm all alone in my dorm. My roommate went to her boyfriends house for the rest of the weekend. I'm not sure how to reply to him because if I admit that I want him again it's just going to make him even cockier, but if I say no then I may never get to have him again and that would be a damn shame. Chan says my name, but I ignore him as I'm still deciding how to respond. "I don't mean that there HAS to be...not if you don't want there to be, I would never force you. Umm...you still there?" That makes me smile. "Yes, Chan. I'm still on the phone and I didn't think that. I just wasn't sure how to answer." He stays silent for a few minutes and now I'm the one questioning if he's still listening.

"It was a bit direct, sorry. But there is something else I want to tell you while we are on the subject." I sit up in bed wondering what it could be. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend. I just want you to know now so that you don't think it's something that it's not. It's just-well music is really important to me and I'm really busy so I don't have time to date. I"m always working on tracks or at class. I just want you to know that if we agree to keep this up that what it is now is all it will be. You seem like a nice girl and I don't want to lead you on." I think about what he said and weigh my options. "So you only want sex?" I'm trying to decide if I would be okay with a relationship like that. I never really thought Chan would date me anyways, but I didn't know he didn't date anyone. "When you put it that way it makes me sound like an asshole." That gets a little laugh out of me and I believe he's telling the truth. When I talk to Changbin on school breaks he's always talking about how Chan doesn't get much sleep because he's a workaholic. They like to make music together so when Chan is busy that usually means Changbin and Jisung are too.

"I'm okay with just being fuck buddies. Honestly, I'm busy too with school and dance. I have a lot to improve on so I spend most of my time in the practice room." I think my answer surprised him because he takes awhile to respond. "Alright. One other thing...I'm sorry, but can we just keep this between us? I don't want rumors to go around at school, but most importantly I don't want Minho to find out...he'll never shut up about it if he does." Does he think I planned to go around campus and tell everyone that I agreed to let him fuck me? Guys are idiots. "I totally get the whole Minho thing.. he's relentless. And I agree, I don't want anyone knowing either." We finish up the conversation and decide to meet up tomorrow at my dorm since my roommate is gone. 

 

 

~Chan~

 

I finished my work early so I had a bit of free time today so I'm at Y/N's place. I was happy and a bit surprised when she agreed to be fuck buddies. I honestly didn't think we would even get this far involved with each other, but she seems cool and she's really pretty so if we can help each other out when it's needed then fine by me. Something about her always draws me in and makes me lose control. Maybe it's the way she looks at me when she wants me or the hot sounds she makes when I suck on her neck. I don't know what it is, but it's like all of my stress fades away when I see her and I am one very stressed college student so I plan on keeping her close to me. She must need a bit of a distraction too if she agreed, right? I don't want her to regret this though so I suggest we watch a movie together. She puts in a DVD and sits down next to me on the bed. Her roommate might not be home right now, but doesn't mean she can't come home early. I also made sure the door was locked and put my phone on silent. I don't want any interruptions this time. She laughed at me, but did the same to her phone. 

We are about half way into the movie when she puts my hand on thigh. I look over at her, but she ignores me and keeps her eyes on the screen. It's the fist time she's making a move on me. Usually I'm the one trying to get a reaction out of her. I slide my hand up her thigh and go slow to build up the anticipation and she bites her lower lip. When I put my hand where she wants it she sighs. "Finally." I pull my hand away and she pouts. How is this girl able to be sexy and adorable at the same time? I wasn't expecting her to crawl into my lap, but that's exactly what she does next. She runs her hands through my curls and I place my hands on her ass. She's got a great ass and I give it a playful slap. She runs her lips down my neck to my collar bone. I kind of wish she would put that mouth on another body part of mine, but all in time I guess. I grab her chin and bring her face back to mine so I can start kissing her. The hunger for more is there so I push her hips down so she rubs against my erection. We both let out a moan at how good it feels. I still need more though so I keep my hands on her and start to lay back on the bed so she lays on top of me. 

 

She sits up to take her shirt off and I admire the view. Her bra comes off next and then it's my turn. I take mine off and she runs her hands over my abs. I used to swim a lot so my body is in good condition. As much as I'm enjoying watching her check me out, I need her lips on me again. "Come back here, I want to kiss you again." She obliges and we start making out and grinding against each other again. A few minutes later I roll us over so I'm on top of her and I lick my way to her neck and start sucking. I remember how much she seems to enjoy this. She pushes me away and starts undoing my pants. I take everything off and help her get rid of her clothing,too. "Condoms are in the drawer." I get up quickly to grab and sees she has a bottle of lube so I grab that as well. I make my way back to her and get her ready. I move my fingers down her body and once I feel how wet she already is I realize the bottle of lube isn't needed. She's soaked, but I still want to make sure she's ready for me so I slide my two fingers in and out while using my tongue to circle one of her nipples. I pick up pace and use my pinky to poke at her other entrance. She gasps and I stop for a minute. "Is this okay?" 

"Yeah, I just- just never had anyone touch me there before so it's uh, it's a new feeling to me." She starts to try and bury her face in her hands. "I'll be gentle, but if you want me to stop at any time just say so and I will." She nods her head and I kiss her to keep her distracted from her own thoughts while I continue with my fingers. I use her own wetness as a lube for my pinky and move it at the same pace as the two fingers inside of her pussy. I start kissing her neck again and I feel her body relaxing. I pull my fingers out of both holes and slip the condom on. Before I can grab my dick to align myself with her entrance she places her hand on it and starts stroking my member slowly. I bite down on my tongue to hide a groan. She's trying to tease me, but I'm so close to cumming already that I have to stop her. "You don't want me to cum already do you? When I cum I want to be inside of you baby girl, now behave so I can properly fuck you." 

I slide in slowly so I don't hurt her and wait for her to give me the go ahead to start moving. She's so wet and tight, the feeling is amazing. I thrust a little faster and keep my eyes on her reactions. I want to make her feel good. Ever since that first night in my room with the usb drive I've wondered if she would like it fast and hard or slow and soft. Seeing how things are going right now she seems more into the hard and fast. Fine with me. She runs her hands all over my chest while I fuck her. I move angles a little so I can find her sweet spot. After a few more pumps I find it so I start pounding into her faster. She starts moaning and I keep the pace up. She cums a minute later and feeling her tight pussy squeeze me sends me over the edge and I cum. I roll off and pull out once her legs let go of me. I go to bathroom to get cleaned up and come back out to her putting her clothes on. I do the same before saying,"See what happens when there are no interruptions?" She laughs and I feel better. I was hoping things wouldn't be awkward afterwards, but I think this arrangement will work out well. "I get it, lock the doors." She rolls her eyes, but there is a smile on her face and I feel myself smiling back.


End file.
